PokePallet High
by CavalierShark
Summary: Join Dawn as she explores high school with May and Misty. What will happen when they meet 3 fabulous boys? Frustration.. that's what. And when you add more drama? Rated T for language. Final shippings: Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, Egoshipping (other ships are temporary or not main ships)
1. A New School

**Good morning/afternoon/evening lovely readers! This is my first story ever, so please don't be too harsh on me. My story is going to be a little bit unique (yay!). Instead of "love at first sight" as many stories imply, I'm going to screw around with the drama and hope everything turns out alright! Though, the eventual shippings will be Pearl-, Contest-, and Ego-. Thanks for reading my first story, and enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"DAWN, HONEY, GET YOUR BUTT UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Ugh... Yep, you've got it. It's my first day of PokePallet High. My parents are divorced, and my mom can't stand staying in Twinleaf because of depressing memories, so we decided to move to Pallet, Kanto. When my best friend Leona and I said our good byes, we bawled or eyes out and promised that we would keep in touch. Kenny, on the other hand, just hugged me and whispered, _"Cya Dee Dee." _When we pulled away, I could have sworn I saw a hint of incoming tears.

Alright, enough about sad stuf- WAIT! I forgot to introduce myself. Heh heh, sorry.. I tend to be a bit forgetful sometimes. My name is Dawn Hikari Berlitz, I have beautiful cobalt hair and I am about to be a sophomore. And this sucks because last year, all the freshmen (this year's sophomore) have already found friends and know each other quite a bit. I am going to be the awkward, new kid. I kind of wish that we moved last year because then, I wouldn't have to worry about all that new kid crap. And yes, I cuss. I started last year in secret! My mom doesn't know.. I feel so teenager-ish! YAY! FITTING IN!

In order to make a good impression (and because its EFFING HOT), I carefully pick out a pale pink blouse and a black skirt with white flats. I pop downstairs, pour myself some cereal and milk, and wait for the school bus to arrive. When it does, I grab my bag and hope that I make a friend! I walk through the aisle and search for an open seat. I spot one next to a pretty girl with pale pink hair.

"May I sit here?" I ask.

She gives me a disgusted look and says, "Ew.. why would I let trash like you sit next to me?"

Two snooty looking girls (her clique, I suppose) giggle and point at me. My cheeks flush bright red, and a brunette with a red bandanna pulls me into a seat next to her.

"Thankyousomuch. Iwassoscaredbecausesheandthosegirlswherelaughingatmeandifeltsoembarrasedan-"

"Woah woah.. Sorry to interrupt, but yeah.. no problem I guess. I'm May Maple" She sticks out her hand.

"I've been told that I talk too much so no need to worry! Dawn Berlitz by the way!" I grab her hand and shake it.

"So.. do you want to meet my friends? I mean since you're new I thought.. ya know?" I furiously nod my head at this. It was my chance to make some friends! AND it hasn't even been first period.

As an attempt to start a conversation, I ask, "Who's that girl? Is she popular?"

"Oh. You mean Ursula Urara? She's one of the most popular girls in school along with Brianna Wakana and Melody Fleura. Truth is, I used to be part of their group." I gasp at this.

"What happened?"

"Well I figured that they were just a bunch of boy-crazy bitches who were only popular because of their wealthy parents. I've been to their houses, and they are VERY well off." I was going to ask about more high school gossip, but then the bus stopped.

"Hey, look we're here! C'mon Dawn! Let's go meet the gang!" She gave me a huge smile which I was glad to return. I had a feeling that this was the beginning of a great school year.

**May's POV**

Dane.. no, that's not it. Er.. the new kid is dragged over to my friends, courtesy of me. I can't believe that I forgot her name! But that's alright! When she introduces herself to the gang, she'll say her name. And I won't forget it. Nope. Not me. Though, sometimes I wonder if I actually AM an airhead. Maybe Drew is righ- WHAT DID I JUST SAY! DREW WAS RIGHT? SHOO, BAD THOUGHTS. SHOO.

"Hey May are you alright?" A certain bluenette asks. "Your face is twitching and you look very mad.."

**Dawn's POV**

"It's alright. Airhead looks mad all the time, so it's fine. Hello Dawn," A familiar green-headed boy does his signature hair flip and hugs me while whispering, "_Don't tell em' right now Dawn._" **(A/N: If you are confused, don't worry. This shouldn't make any sense.)**

I pull out of the hug and chirp, "Hiya Drew!"

"Hold the phone. You know Grasshead?" May asks. Her face is scrunched up and she looks so confused. Oh, I wish I could take a picture right now.

"Yes we know each other June. We were friends when we were younger."

May's confused expression disappears. "Ah... gotcha."

A cute guy with brown spikes is wearing a black short-sleeved and collared shirt which show off his slight build, and purple skinny jeans. He puts his arm around me and says, "Name's Gary, but you can call me anytime." He winks. Gary looks hot, but I don't do players.

I pull away and say, "Sorry, I'm allergic to bad pick-up lines."

A girl with orange hair grins and exclaims, "Finally! We have another girl who doesn't worship Gary!"

Gary pouts and says, "Screw off Misty. We all know that you worship me."

A cute raven headed boy says, "Shut up Gary. She's not a horse." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Ash.. It's 'whore' and when will you ask Misty out? I mean you defend her like she's your girlfriend already." Both Ash and Misty blushed.

I felt kind of awkward because I didn't really know these people, so I asked, "What's your homeroom May?"

"Oh.. I have Mr. Samuel Oak for English. That's Gary's grandpa."

"WOW! Isn't that the famous poet on TV? He's amazing! Oh, and I have him too."

"Well that's great 'cause I have him as well," Misty adds. "Lets go girls!"

We say our goodbyes to the gang and walked to Mr. Oak's room.

**Misty's POV**

I walk to Mr. Oak's class with May and Dawn. She seems like a nice person, and she doesn't fan over Gary! I don't really know why I'm thankful because of this. It must be because she will be a good friend, I suppose.. **(A/N: What is the REAL reason Misty? Geez, and you call Ash dense?) **Mr. Oak is really nice. I see him a lot becauseI go to Gary's house frequently. Gary's a very good best friend. He always supports me. I even told him my crush... Ash! Sure Ash is dense, but he's very sweet and he cares for all of his friends. Too bad he's too dense to realize that I like him! I'm probably going to have to confess first. I think he likes me too...

"MISTY WATERFLOWER!" May is screaming in my face. Ugh.. May is so impatient.

"What?" I glare at her. "You don't have to be so loud, May."

"Well, you weren't listening to me!"

"What were you talking about then?" I was on the verge of rolling my eyes. May can be such a kid sometimes.

"I was asking Dawn about her and Drew's past. Then, I was going to ask you something... but I forgot."

This was the cue to roll my eyes.

**May's POV**

Misty is so sassy sometimes. Yeesh. She doesn't care about Dawn and Drew's past, but I'm going to find out everything! Er.. so.. I could.. tease him. Yeah! Tease him. **(A/N: What a lame excuse, May.)**

"So Dawn!"

"Hmm?"

"How did you and Drew meet?"

"Er... well, we met when we were young."

"And..?"

"He defended me against some bullies on the playground. They wanted me to leave the sandbox, but I am a stubborn kid. They were pushing me around because I wouldn't leave. Then Drew came with the teacher and the bullies got into trouble. I looked up to him as a hero ever since. That's how we met, May."

So, she looks up to him, hmm? I wonder if she likes him.

"Do you like him?"

She looked at me strangely. I guess I am pretty straight forward. "Yeah."

Something was clawing at my chest. I don't know what though. I opened my mouth to say something, but she said, "I did when we were younger. He was just so charming and nice, but something happened, so I don't anymore."

I felt relief spread across me. But.. why? I opened my mouth so say something, but this time I was interrupted by Mr. Oak.

"Well ladies. Are you going to come in?"

"Um. Y-yes sir! We were just talking!" I stutter.

"Alright. At least you aren't late."

**Dawn's POV**

May and I walk into the classroom, and sit at the seats next to Misty and a brunette. Misty and her were.. glaring at each other. May looks timidly at the brunette and then at Misty, then at the brunette, then back at Misty.

"Erm.. Hi Misty. Leaf."

"Hi," They both say without looking away from each other.

May leans over to me and whispers, "_Misty and Leaf have had this rivalry since she and Gary started dating! Leaf is his current girlfriend and Misty doesn't like her. Heck, she doesn't like any of his past girlfriends. Its very wise to keep out of this drama. People get emotionally wrecked._"

May and I both jump when Misty starts talking. "Well _Leafy_. How's it going with _Gare-bear_?" She wasn't really talking. It sounded like cursing, though she didn't say and cuss words.

In the same manner, Leaf replied, "Its going fine _Mist_. You still jealous?"

At this point, May and I tried to keep a small conversation going, but we were failing pretty badly. The deadly stares the pair were giving each other was _very_ distracting.

"Hah! Jealous? In your dreams Leaf. Anyways, why are you even here?"

"I claimed this table for my friends, but look. They found another table. Cya _Mist_," She exclaimed in a false cheery tone.

As she left, both May and I let out the breath we didn't realize we were holding. Thankfully, the late bell rung and Mr. Oak started poetrytalking.

"Hello sophomores!

Do not fear, this class will not be a bore.

Now pair up into twos.

Without one, you surely will lose."

The three of us looked at each other. Pairs meant 2 people, so one of us would have to find a new partner. Suddenly, the door suddenly swung open and a girl with overalls and pigtails stumbled in.

"S-sorry sir! This won't happen again!" She squeaked.

"I'll let it slide since its the first day,

But, this shouldn't happen again, okay?

Sit over there

next to the girl with orange hair." Oak rhymed.

"Erm.. alright sir!" She scrambled over the the seat next to Misty.

"Please start

and work with all your heart!" Mr. Oak passed out the assignment papers.

"Uhm.. hello? My name is Lyra."

**Lyra's Pov**

I nervously looked at the girls sitting around me. The orange haired one looked really pissed, the brunette smiled warmly, and the blunette said, "Hi Lyra! I'm Dawn. the brunette is May, and that is Misty." She gestured toward the pissed girl.

"Don't worry Lyra. Misty's just had a small.. problem. She's usually in a brighter mood! So.. will Dawn and I work together?" May explained.

Misty just grumbled and nodded her head. All of us then looked over our assignment papers. We were supposed to write a poem about our expectations for this year.

"Alright Misty.. shall we start?"

* * *

**Okay! That ends this chapter! So R&R! Pretty please? With a charizard on top? (P.S. I decided to combine all the short chapters because I felt that each update was too short! BUT this means longer updates. KK BAII)**


	2. Authors Note 1

**Hey guys! From now on, I'm going to do longer chapters. So, I put all of the old, small chapters together.. Ta-Da! So, from now on, each chapter is going to be 1,000 words+**

**BUT. This means the updates will take a bit longer. **

**Enjoy the story, and cya in the next chapter.**


	3. A New School Part 2

**So whats up everyone? How did you like the first chap? Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! This gives me motivation to write faster, haha! School ends this week, so next week I'll probably do a lot of writing. Lets begin the chap, shall we? Oh, and I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

May and I have decided to work at my house since she has an 'annoying little brother'. The guidelines said the poem was due this Friday. May and I started to work on our poem, but the bell rung.

"So what do you have next Dawn?" May inquired.

"Uh.. I've got science with Juniper."

"I think Drew and Gary have that next! I've got Elm, so I won't be seeing you."

"No need to worry, May! I can find it!"

May looked a bit unsure. "I guess.."

"Come on May! It can't be that hard." I give her my 'I can do it' face.

* * *

Oh darn. I can't find Juniper's classroom! BRIIIIIING. I am so done. I sink down to the floor in defeat.

"Erm.. hey there!" I see a cute guy wearing a beret standing in front of me.

"Hey. I can't find Juniper's room. Can you help me?" I plead.

"Its right behind you."

My mouth forms and 'o' as I turn around. "Thank you so much! I'm Dawn."

"No prob'. I'm Lucas. So, shall we head in?"

We push the door open and the class stares at us. I was about to shoot out an excuse, but Mrs. Juniper quickly said, "Its alright kids! First day of school, so no biggie. Since you know where the class is now, I expect you guys to arrive on time tomorrow. Blue, sit next to Green over there. Beret, next to blond hyper kid."

As Lucas and I part ways, I realize that I'm sitting next to Drew. That's cool. Now he can explain to me why he didn't want anyone to know that he was my cousin. **(A/N: Betcha didn't expect that, ehhh?)**

**Drew's POV**

I grin at Dawn as she sits down.

"Alright class, since today is the first day of school, why don't you all get to know each other. I want talking people! No electronics, kapeesh?"

"Yes Mrs. Juniper," the class replies.

I sling my arm around her.

"So lil' cuz, how's your first day of school?"

Dawn and I were buddies that went waaay back. After her mom got a divorce, she and Dawn came over to Kanto to live near the family.

"It's going great so far, Grasshead." She smirked. Ugh.. So she's friends with May, but I hope she came up with a lie, so May didn't find out! "But why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Did you tell a lie?" I inquire.

"Yep I did, Drew. I told her that you protected me on the playground, and I used to have a small crush on you."

"Great! Now she'll be more jealous!"

She gives me a questioning look.

"I've got a prank! We pretend to like each other so May gets jealous!"

She raises her eyebrows. "So.. You have thing for May, eh?"

My cheeks have a tinge of pink on it.

"If you admit it, I'll help you."

"I-i-i dunno," I stammer.

She smirks.

I blush a bit harder and think about all the times I've spent with her. I can't possibly like an airhead like her, can I? But, when I think harder, I remember the rush I always get when I argue with her. I get a bit nervous when I'm around her, so I fight as an attempt to.. hide my feelings? Do I like May?

"Your answer, Drewy?"

"Y-yes."

"GARY STOP FLIRTING WITH HER!"

* * *

**Gary's POV**

"Leafy, I was not!" The whole class was watching us.

She noticed as well and quieted down. "Gares, I saw you. You were flirting with that Giselle slut."

I shook my head.

"I allow you to hang out with that bitch, Misty, bu-"

"She's not a bitch." No one, even my girlfriend, trash-talks my best friend like that. Thats how the rest of my girlfriends got dumped.

"Okay fine, Gare-bear." She turns around and talks to her best friend, Yellow.

Anyways, after a bit more chatter from everyone, the bell rung.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"So, Dawn, what is next?" my egotistical brother asks.

"Um, I have P.E. next."

"Well! I think everyone in our group has that next, so come along Blueberry!" He uses my old childhood nickname, and ushers Gary and I along.

* * *

**May's POV**

"Hey May!" I see Dawn walking towards me with Drew's arm slung around her. I feel a little bit of.. jealousy? But I shrug it off.

"Hey Dawn! Grasshead.."

"Sorry lady, Airhead, but I've got to go. Ciao!" He pulls Gary with him in the direction of the boy's locker room.

I push Dawn into the locker room.

* * *

We walk out of the building and follow the crowd to the gym.

"Alright babies! We are going to play dodgeball!" The giant Lt. Surge cries,"Standard rules babies! Who wants to be team captain!" Nobody raised their hand.

"Alright! Boys versus Girls, then. Form teams!" Surge walked to the middle of the court and placed balls down. When everyone got to their respective sides, he blew the whistle, and everything.. Went wild.

* * *

**So how was chapter 2? By the way, I don't have school anymore, so I'll be working on this story for the entire week. Faster updates! Alright, R&Rawr please.**


End file.
